The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus which employs a vehicle drive wheel as a windless or winch for pulling a vehicle free from mud or snow or from a ditch, etc.
A principal aim of the present invention is to provide a new and improved method of the type described having a simple mode of operation and employing apparatus which may be readily wrapped around and removed from the tire of the vehicle drive wheel.
Another aim of the present invention is to provide a new and improved apparatus of the type described which can be compactly stored for use when needed, which is lightweight and durable and which can be repeatedly used.
Another aim of the present invention is to provide a new and improved apparatus of the type described which can be mass produced at low cost.
Other objects will be in part obvious and in part pointed out more in detail hereinafter.
A better understanding of the invention will be obtained from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings of an illustrative application of the invention.